une nuit a Konoha
by XYZ263103
Summary: beaucoup de fins alternatives, trop de mal à me décider…. en gros Sasuke revient au village. yaoi sasu X naru


Fikeuse : xyz263103, une pov adepte de Lucifer à ses heures perdues ( mais qui était dans son délire zen pour écrire cette fic….)

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas za meuah, snif

Notes : pour bien piger lisez ceci. J'ai pas réussi à me décider sur une fin. Alors en fait y'a deux fins qui peuvent elles mêmes se finirent de deux manières différentes. J'espère que vous pigerez hum.

**A LA RECHERCHE DE L'ETRE AIME**

Un homme avançait. La nuit tombait. L'encre noir enveloppait la lumière. Comme la noirceur des ténèbres qui avait pris possession de son esprit voici quelques années. Il se mêlait aux ombres, comme il avait appris à le faire pendant des années. Des années de solitude et de haine. Mais aujourd'hui il souhaitait la paix. Il avait accomplit son but. Il n'avait plus rien. Il avait voulu mourir. Mais derrière ses paupières, des ombres s'étaient mues. Une avait réussi à capter son esprit. Il avait décidé de revenir. De se faire pardonner ou de mourir de sa main.

Personne ne semblait le reconnaître. La paix avait de nouveau sa place. La quiétude de la nuit prolongeait ses réflexions. Il croisa des connaissances, mais leur regard ne s'attardait pas sur lui. Il était une ombre, un spectre, son physique se prêtait aux noirceurs nocturnes. Il recherchait quelqu'un. Deux billes noires s'impatientaient. Il rajusta sa capuche cachant son regard. Il ne trouvait pas se qu'il cherchait. Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle. Et s'il les activait. La recherche irait-elle plus vite ? Non il ne fallait pas les mettre sur la voie. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fixer, allant frénétiquement d'un point à un autre. Ses pas le guidaient aux travers du village de sa jeunesse, ce village qu'il avait si bien connu. Il s'arrêtait devant des endroits récurrents : le lieu ou ils s'entraînaient dans leur enfance, le point de rencontre de l'équipe, une rivière, une école, l'ichiraku,….mais rien. Personne. Où était-il ?

Il s'arrêta enfin. Un bâtiment lui faisait face. Sa maison. Celle du seul être qu'il considérait comme un ami. La seule qui comptait pour lui. Oui la seule. Il était revenu uniquement pour elle. Pour son pardon. Pour son sourire. Pour sa lumière.

Il pénétra les lieux. Vides, abandonnés, sale et poussiéreux. Personne ne devait avoir vécu ici depuis des années. Il revint sur ses pas. Il le chercherait jusqu'à le trouver.

**_FIN 1 :_**

Où était-il ? L'ombre piétinait d'impatience. Sa vengeance était accomplie. Il était las. Il voulait le voir. Il ne désirait plus que la paix en son âme et en son cœur. Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé dès le départ. Son rêve. Il voulait être hokage. Il accéléra ses pas. Qui l'aurait croisé l'aurait cru pourchasser par un démon. Oui, c'était ça. Il avait du réaliser son rêve lui aussi.

Une faible lueur matinale se répercuta sur la falaise. L'ombre fut déçu. Son visage ne s'y dessinait pas. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Impossible. Tout simplement inconcevable. Il était le ninja le plus obstiné….quelque chose clochait. Ses pieds repartirent d'eux même. Il n'avait plus conscience. Perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il cherchait une faille dans sa recherche. Quel endroit avait-il oublié de vérifier ? Il remarqua qu'il avait bougé. Deux secondes lui furent nécessaire pour se re-situer. Il était devant une pierre. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, le frappa violement. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Non. Non. Surtout pas ça. Il priait. C'était la première fois de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait eu si peur. Sans savoir à quoi servait ce monument, son coéquipier avait voulu avoir son nom inscrit sur cette stèle. Ce mausolée où s'inscrivait le nom de valeureux ninja. Aujourd'hui c'était chose faite. La brise matinale s'intensifia, un vent fit retombé sa capuche, deux mince filés s'écoulaient lentement le long de ses joues. Il pleurait ? Il leva la main, pour le vérifier lui-même. Il avait si mal. Jamais blessures ne l'avait fait autant souffert. C'était pire que pour sa famille, pire que pour toute trahison qu'il avait pu connaître. Lui-même n'était plus.

sasuke ? je ne me trompe pas ? c'est bien toi hein ? ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses jambes tremblèrent. Cette voix douce, son cœur se serra, sa main sécha ses pleurs.

Hm hm, c'est moi, il murmurait, il avait si mal, il était si las, il se retourna lentement,

Tu l'as trouvé ? un sourire fantomatique s'attarda quelques instant sur les lèvres d'une jeune fille dont les cheveux roses mi-long faisant ressortir un regard émeraude éteint, son sourire se dissipant à présent comme il était apparu.

C'est……vrai ? il pointait la stèle de sa main spectrale, ses yeux se fermant lentement, refusant d'entendre la réponse, se préparant mentalement à assimiler la réponse

Oui

Pourquoi son visage n'est-il pas gravé dans la roche ? et son rêve ?

Il n'a pas réussi à te sauver…..lâcha-t-elle calmement comme si cela expliquer tous. Elle se mit à fixer la stèle à son tour.

Quoi ?

Il s'était mis dans la tête que s'il ne te sauvait pas, s'il ne sauvait pas son ami le plus cher, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, alors il ne pourrait pas sauver de parfaits inconnus. Ses yeux se firent lointain, elle revivait ses souvenirs. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne revenait à lui que lorsque le village ou ses amis étaient en danger. Alors il usait de kyubi et réglait le problème. Oui. Lorsque tu as essayé de le tuer, tu as réussi. Il n'a jamais plu était le même. Il ne souriait plus, il ne vivait plus. Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille, sa lèvre tremblait légèrement, mais sa voix restait atone. Tu lui as brisé le cœur.

……

Lorsqu'il se battait, il y mettait toute sa rage. Lors de la dernière bataille, il a recommencé. Il nous a tous sauvé. Il ne pensait jamais à lui. Sa dernière parole fut pour toi. Il a dit précisément : sasuke ? pardon sasuke, j'aurais aimé réussir….., il avait accompagné ses paroles d'un geste lent et gracile, il brassait l'air de sa main valide, il t'a cherché jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il ne s'était jamais pardonné d'avoir échoué.

Les piaillements des oiseaux s'élevèrent dans le foret environnant. Le soleil suivait sa course. L'air se réchauffait. La vie suivait son cours. Qu'importent les événements, le temps ne s'arrêtait jamais, la Terre continuait de tourner.

Son cœur était brisé, son âme déchirée. La douleur lui serrait le cœur, enflammait ses entrailles, alourdissait ses membres. Naruto avait-il eu si mal ? Des larmes apparurent de nouveau. Si c'était le cas, et se l'était sûrement, il ne le supporterait pas. Il se haïssait lui-même.

_**Fin 1 alternative A :**_

Sasuke rouvrit ses yeux. Il s'effaça en même temps que les dernières ombres. Sakura ne le vit pas partir. Une ombre il était, une ombre il resterait. Son équipe n'était plus. Un être d'albâtre marchait sous le couvert des arbres. Dans ses yeux la dernière lueur de vie s'éteignait. Il marcherait jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à sa fin. Il voulait le rejoindre. Il le rejoindrait. Il le retrouverait. Et plus jamais il ne le laissera. Plus jamais il ne le trahira.

_**Fin 1 alternative B :**_

Sakura.

…..oui ?

Penses tu qu'ils me pardonneraient tous ?

Le village ? il opina affirmativement. Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Mais la détermination apparu dans le visage lui faisant face. La même que lorsqu'il avait décidé de quitter le village, des années auparavant. Naruto t'as toujours défendu. Il leur a toujours dit de te faire confiance.

Je me soumettrais aux lois, qu'importent les temps et les moyens, j'accomplirais son rêve en son nom. Je deviendrais hokage à sa place et protégerai son village. Hnn, je leur prouverai qu'il n'avait pas tort et qu'ils pourront me faire confiance à l'avenir. Je vivrais en sa mémoire. Je ne pourrais pas le rejoindre avant.

Il marchait a présent vers la jeune fille, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres qui s'étirait plus il s'approchait. Elle lui murmura qu'elle l'aiderait. Elle le soutiendrait. Elle se le jurait. Pour Naruto.

**_FIN 2 :_**

Il erra de nouveau dans le village. Où était-il ? L'ombre piétinait d'impatience. Sa vengeance était accomplie. Il était las. Il voulait le voir. Il ne désirait plus que la paix en son âme et en son cœur. Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé dès le départ. Son rêve. Il voulait être hokage. Il accéléra ses pas. Qui l'aurait croisé l'aurait cru pourchasser par un démon. Oui, c'était ça. Il avait du réaliser son rêve.

Une faible lueur matinale se répercuta sur la falaise révélant un visage qu'il aimé tant. Un sourire éclaira son visage pale. Il avait réussi. Il était le 6ème. Il avait accompli son rêve comme lui son but. Il devait donc vivre dans les appartements de l'hokage. Oui sûrement, c'était pour ça qu'il ne le trouvait pas. Il se faufila au travers de l'immense bâtisse, recherchant en vain l'homme qui détenait son cœur. Mais ou se cachait-il ? Avait-il eu une mission ? Une réunion secrète ? Il s'énervait d'impatience. Mais ou se trouvait-il ? Il fallait sortir d'ici, il n'y était pas. S'il ne le faisait pas il serait tué. Personne ne prendrait le temps de l'écouter. Sauf lui. Il erra de nouveau. Où ? Ou n'etait-il pas aller ?

Il laissa son instinct le guidait. Ses pas l'arrêtèrent devant un portail. Les formes fantomatiques d'une ancienne demeure traditionnelle lui apparurent aux travers des dernières lueurs lunaires. Une fine pluie s'abattit dans le quartier désertique. Il laissa son regard s'imprégnait de cette vue. Une vague lueur attira son attention. Sa vue devait se jouer de lui. Sa solitude devait lui laisser imaginer des choses. Inconcevable. Il serait donc chez lui ? Un espoir s'élevait de nouveau en son âme, se chargeant de mouvoir son corps. Il suivit silencieusement un long couloir extérieur. Il se glissa entre les portes coulissantes d'un salon. Il cheminait dans cette demeure qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. La lumière venait de sa chambre. Un rayon de lumière papillonnant sous la porte. Il se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Il n'osait pas ouvrir. La peur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti se sentiment de cette manière, si intensément. Le rejet. Ce dont il avait peur. Là tout de suite, il aurait préféré être mort, se serait plus simple. Oui, il le savait, il serait rejeté ou tuer, mais cette solution lui était acceptable. Mourir de sa main. Aujourd'hui, en partie apaisée, il l'accepterait et le serait ainsi entièrement. Son âme n'était plus tourmentée par la tragédie enfantine qu'il avait connue, mais celle de son adolescence revenait au galop. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, il devait le faire.

**_Fin 2 alternative A :_**

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Deux grands lac tourmentés le fixaient et devinrent une tornade blanche. Un éclair jaune le fit tombé à la renverse. L'autre personne le chevauchait, à quatre patte, l'enveloppant de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa chaleur. Le visage du blond était face au sien, les deux océans bleutés lisant ceux noirs de jais. Une lueur de bonheur absolu les remplit, arrachant la solitude et l'angoisse qui s'y trouvait. Le jeune homme abaissait son visage, lentement, calmement, leur front entrant en contact.

sasuke ? un murmure parmi leur respiration, tu es réel cette fois hein ?

….un sourire, oui.

Le souffle du jeune homme lui effleurait le visage, le brun cligna des yeux. Son ancien coéquipier ne lui demanda rien de plus, sa langue explorant déjà le palais de l'uchiha. Un baiser, ils avaient scellé leur retrouvaille de cette douce manière. Naruto rouvrit ses yeux, sasuke pleura. Il y avait lu le pardon, l'amour et la confiance qu'il n'avait jamais perdue envers le brun. Plus jamais. Il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais, il ne le trahirait plus et préférerait mourir plutôt que de lui faire mal. Il serra le blond tout contre lui, il pleurait de joie, le remerciant de tout son cœur. L'autre jeune homme ne disait rien, il patientait. Il l'aimait. Sasuke se releva, portant le nouvel hokage dans ses bras, la nuit était encore longue……..

**_Fin 2 alternative B :_**

Il tourna lentement la poignée. Sa chambre. Son ancienne chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé. Sa lampe de chevet éclairée légèrement la pièce. Tout était encore là, mais l'odeur de la pièce avait changé. Plus douce, plus chaleureuse. Il y régnait un grain de solitude et de tristesse, mais tellement faible. Une partie si infime. Son lit. Il s'en approcha silencieusement. Quelqu'un s'y tenait. Elle était sous une fine couverture. Sa main tremblait, mais il se força. Il déglutit. Un simple petit geste et tant d'effort. Son regard reflétait sa panique. La peur. Il se préparait à un choc mental, un changement radical qu'il devrait vivre. 10 cm, 5 cm, 0 cm. Il touchait la couverture, il la souleva, lentement, contrôlant sa panique. Il le faisait avec crainte et respect. Il était là, dormant calmement. Il l'aimait. Une main surgit et attrapa la sienne, au même instant, deux joyaux bleus le fixèrent et se troublèrent. Plusieurs sentiments y passèrent respectivement : la surprise, le doute, la joie, le soulagement, l'amour et …..le pardon.

Sasuke voulut reculer mais la main ne le lâcha pas, l'homme se redressa. Son regard paisible reflétait le bonheur, l'amour et le pardon, toujours. Il avait peur, tellement peur. Sa vue se troubla. Il pleurait. La 1ere fois depuis tellement d'année. Lui seul avait le droit de le voir ainsi. A personne d'autre il ne les montrerait.

Cet être face à lui ne pouvait pas être humain. Non. Un homme n'avait pas autant de bonté. Il ne pouvait être q'un dieu.

tu pleures, hahaha, un rire doux, qui le respectait plus qu'il ne se moquait. Sasuke ?

Hnn ? il n'arrivait pas à parler

tu ne me quitteras plus ne, ne ?

jamais. Plus jamais. Ni tristesse, ni trahison, rien qui te ferra mal. Je resterai avec toi et ferrai se que tu me diras. J'ai atteint mon but. A part toi je n'ai plus rien. Pardon.

Je t'aime sasuke, le blond le fixait, il ne mentait pas.

Je t'aime aussi susurra le brun, des larmes perlant toujours le long de ses joues.

Mais le blond pu aussi lire dans les yeux noirs charbons de la reconnaissance pour se pardon qu'il lui avait accordé, ainsi que de la reconnaissance, la paix de son âme et l'amour qu'il lui vouait du fond de son cœur.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire que le brun lui rendit. Un sourire qu'il attendait depuis des années et qui avait su le préserver des ténèbres les plus profondes. Sa lumière, la seule qu'il supporté des plus profondes abîmes qu'il remontait.

Sasuke se pencha et déposa un baiser, presque un effleurement sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Ce dernier le laissa faire. Le brun continua. Il avait leur temps, le jour était encore loin. Le 6ème hokage avait ainsi à ses coté un valeureux ninja, qui serait le plus fidèle et le plus aimant. Il serait son gardien. Il avait la grâce de l'homme le plus puissant du village, et même si seul lui l'acceptait, il resterait. Qu'importe l'avis des autres, il l'aimait, jamais plus il ne le laisserait.

FIN ( faut bien)


End file.
